Life of the Shinigami Women's Association
by Kokaku Kidotai Meitantei
Summary: Follow the tails of the Shinigami Women's Association as they help their comrade HanataroXIsane please review
1. Chapter 1

Ok This is my first Bleach Stand alone fic..this has nothing to do with the Bleach and Inuyasha one.

* * *

At the Shinigami Women's Association, Everyone was there with the exception of Isane and Kiyone. As they all sat down, Kiyone was the last to come in. Everyone looked at her. she was out of breath since since had to run, because she wanted to help her Captian to make a suprise party for Hitsugaya...but that's another story. Then Nanao stood up straighting her glasses. 

"We're you followed?" She asked as the lights reflected off of her glasses.

"No," Kiyone sat down trying to catch her breath. "I took the longway and I was helping Captain with the suprise party."

"Good" Nanao said. Then She moved to the side to let someone to the podium. A chair was moving behind the podium. Then a pink haired Shinigami popped up.

"Greetings." Yachiru greeted the members. "We all know what's going on, right?" Everyone nodded.

"It's regarding to Lieutenant Kotetsu of 4th Division." Nanao said. Then She handed out memos to the memebers. The memo written in Crayon with backward letters. "Since last week, she has been acting funny lately, coming to work late leaving early."

"Don't forget she was getting sloppy on in job also." With Soi Fon, Isane had put the bandage in the wrong arm. So Soi Fon almost bled to death if it wasn't for Unohana.

"We was wondering if you tell us anything, Kiyone-chan?" Yachiru asked as everyone looked at her.

"Well there was one time." Kiyone replyed She was think about what happend last night. When Isane came home late, but she was all sparkling. "She, was happy for some reason like she was was humming to herself, and everytime i asked she whould blush."

"Singing, Blushing." Nanao was trying to think, but Yachiru butted in.

"She's in Love." Then everyone looked at her. Ok Isane wasn't a good looking person, nor she was ugly. She's in love, but with who? Come on she's taller than some of the men in Seireitei.

"Well that's explains it." Matsumoto chimed in. Then everyone looked at her like You too...but then again Matsumoto along with Orhime, have lots in common with Yachiru. Lots.

"What do you mean?" Soi asked in disbleif.

"Well, call it woman's logic.' She replyed.

I call it stupidity. Nanao thought to herself. Her and Hitsugaya have ben having chats with their lazy counterparts via the chatroom. But that one is another story.

"Ok women," Yachiru stood up. "Your assignments are to find out what's going on with Lieutenant Kotetsu."

The Next day. The had failed in trying to find out who Isane is in love with. Soi used her Secret Moblie Corps to follow her and no luck. Matsumoto used her drinking buddies Kira and Hisagi..but it was no use. Nanao asked her Captian but she had to slap him because he was trying to grope her. Kiyone waited for to get home but she fell asleep. Yachiru was too busy drawing on Ikkaku's head to find anything. They sat around the talbe trying to figure out what to do and Nemu just came in.

"I've found something." Then they all crowed around her. When she shown them a photo of her holding hands with somebody. They all looked in shocked.

"I don't belive it."

"Out of all people."

"That's cute."

"This is worst than the Me and Yoruichi photos"

"Nee-san."

"It's Hana-chan" And Yachiru was right it was Isane holding Hanataro's hand. But how she and he...get together. how?

* * *

Ok this is my first non-crossover fic. please reveiw (if you not a memeber please add in you email adress.) Ok i did this cause, I don't see enough fanficiton about them nor do they get any air time in the anime. So it's a Hana/Isane romance fic. 


	2. Ingegroation or somthing like that

disclaimer..I do not own Bleach or anything..not like anybody cares...so shut up and read the damn fic

* * *

At the hallway, Soi Fon is walking with Hanataro. She "needded" him to heal her Special forces operatives at Division 2. She specificly wanted him. Everyone at Division was wondering why him out of all people. But you can question her and live to tell about nor talk ill of Yoruichi. At the Division 2 HQ, Lieutenant Ōmaeda had the day...no one really needed him. As they went to a dark hallway.

"Captain Fon How much longer?" Hanataro was getting worried as the place was getting more darker despite of it being noon.

"Not that far." Soi responed coldly as she was despearing in to the dark. (cartoon wise only her eyes was visable). Hanataro didn't like the sound of that. As they approch the spot. Two shadowy figures appeared and whacked him with tennis rackets until he was knocked out

As Hanataro was coming to. He was at room with a spotlight on him. As he stood up he chould see a thing but darkness.

"Sit down" a voice appeared from no where. Hanataro was startled.

"I said sit down." Hanataro finnaly sat down.

"Who are you?"

"Hanataro Yamada 7th seat of 4th Division." Hanataro said nevously. As looked around no one was there. Then somrone was banging on the door. It was Captain Kyoraku.

"Nanao-chan," He whinned "Where are you?"

"Captain." Nanao looked at. She was pissed off that he ruined their shrade. Hanataro looked in confusion. Then She finnaly clicked the lights on. He was in the center of the room with every memeber of the SWA (Shinigami Women's Association) looking at him. Hanataro was suprised that he was in the room where the big decisions are made. This place is only the most influancal woman have their say in matters ( nobody really take notice). Neither member of Division 4 has ever been there nor where they are at.

"Lieutenant Ise, What I'am I doing here?" Hanataro looked at Nanao while she shoved Kyoraku out of the room. Then Nemu appeared in front of him.

"It's about this..." She shows him a picture of him and Isane holding hands together. Hanataro's face grew red like a steamed lobster. Then all went close to his face looking asking him questions.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Is this for real?"

"What's love like?"

"How long did you start dating?"

"Why my sister?"

"Where's the candy?" Everyone looked at Yachiru who was mad that Byakuya didn't give any candy lately. Then everyone looked at her confused she looked back. "Well he didn't."

"I don't know." Hanataro's head was ready to explode. Then Nanao clamed everyone down.

"Ok lets star from the beggining." Nanao sugested. Then She looked at Hanataro. "Let's start from the top, When did it start between you and Lieutenant Kotetsu." Hanataro didn't meet her eyes and didn't answered. Then she held the rim of her glasses. "I'll asked agian, When did all of this start?" She was getting more annoyed.

"Alright them."

Everyone knew what was going to happend, they back away even the fearless Soi Fon knew what was going to happen. Then She removed her glasses, only a few people she ever let her see he eyes and lived to tell about go ask Captain Kurotsuchi. Hanataro had a dark cloud over his head as like turing in to stone.

"When did it start?" She asked.

"It was two weeks ago...at Division 4." Hanataro replyed. I was working late in the offices. And someone from Division 4 had came in drunk from a recnt party." When Hanataro said that everyone looked at Yachiru who wasn't paying any attention at all to what he was saying. then He continued. "Then He was harassing the nurses and then her was bothing Isa... I mean Lieutenant Kotetsu.'

"Some one was harassing Lieutenant Kotetsu?" Matsumoto said with her hand over her mouth. No one can't belive that anyone who try to do that to a Lieutenant let alone a Captain. That's an automatic suspension..well that's what they say it was never written down in paper by the Central 46 yet. Thanks alot Aizen.

What story will Hanataro will tell the SWA..please look out for the next chapter. 


	3. Rescusing

disclaimer..I do not own Bleach or anything..not like anybody cares...so shut up and read the damn fic

* * *

Two Weeks ago...

Division 4 was the place that actually keeps Seireitei running dispite the fact that the other Shinigami look down on them. They consit of nurses, field medic, and janitors. Nor of them was made for combat. THe only strongest ones was Captain Unohana, and Lieunetant Kotetsu who were experts in both combat and in healing. Out of everyone in the Division there was Hanataro, the other shinigami really looked down on him. No one really "likes" him with the exception the very few. But he was always loyal, hard working none the less ever so respectful even to those who don't deserve it.

In the lobby of Division 4 lobby, Hanataro was finnishing cleaning up the restrooms and the reception area. A few nurses was chatting about what's been going on. Right now nothing major happend, ever since the Bounto attack. Things has just been normal. Even Byakuya was thinking taking a break. Hanataro went to the closet. Putting his stuff away, he was very person even his room was in tip top shape. Not much was know about him. He dosen't have any parents, nor siblings. If he died years later no one will remember him. Then as he was about to out up his stuff a buff Shinigami from Eleventh Division was walking drunkenly. THe whole division was at a local bar drinking and partying. He was just there because he was just trying to get sober.

Meanwhile Isane was finnishing her paperwork. Unohana was at a meeting with the other Captains. She went to the lobby to get some soda. Then she saw the drunken shinigami harrashing two nurses who was chatting.

"Hey I thought I told you es, stop talking." The Shinigami slurred his words. Then he went close to their faces. "Do you hear me...hey you looked kinda pretty."

"Hey stop that." a steirn voice spoke out. Then He turned around and it was Isane. She looked at him sternly. "That's no way to treat a fellow shinigami. So please leave."

"Fellow Shinigami," He chuckled. "Don't make me laugh..you're they weakest Division in Soul Society. I wonder why ya'll exsit."

"I'll say again, please leave." She asked him then he went to her face.

"Listen here Lieutenant, I don't care if you are the second in command." He scoft. "You will alway be weak." Then as he was about to hit Isane.

"Stop it" A small voice said. Then everyone looked and it was Hanataro. For some reason he was there. Hanataro came in to confront the Shinigami. Why he did it, he didn't know. It was just something that happend.

"What?"

"She sa..sa..said to leave." Hanataro replyed back. he was shaking. THen the shinigami went up to him and gabbed him.

"I'm not going to let no weakling like you tell me what to do." Then he punched Hanataro in the face causing him to bleed from his nose. Everyone watched in horror. Then Isane was about to use her binding spell until some grabbed the Shinigami's hand and twisted it and threw him across the room. That person was Renji from Division 5. He was just stopping by to see how was things. He was about to stop at the human to meet with Ichigo and the others for a game of Poker. With this "just happen to be there" had made him very late.

"Tell me, what are you doing?" Renji asked as he went at the Shinigami. The Shinigami litterly pissed in his pants. Renji looked in disgust. "You're a pussy you that."

Then Shinigami nodded in neverouseness. Then As he was about to knock him out. Two Shinigami guards went in and a grabbed the drunken Shinigami for fear that Renji was about to kill him( He really wasn't, he was scaring him). Then the other one approched him.

"Lieutenant Abarai, Are you ok?" The Shinigami asked as he saluted him.

"At ease." Renji looked at him and told him everything is fine. Then he looked at Isane with Hanataro. To Hanataor it happen so fast, that he chould remember what happend. Isane was wiping the blood from his nose. For some reason he felt something from her, something he never felt before. Then the Shinigami went to them.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu. We need you and Yamada at the Division 5 station to file a report."

"Yes.' Isane stood up. As she stood up. To Hanataro she looked like someone lovely. Like a light was shinning from her. But really someone set the lights to bright. So she put her hand out to help Hanataro from the floor. At first Hanataro was reluctant then he grabbed her hand and got up.

At the Division 5. The drunken Shinigami was suspended for a fifty years. Even Zaraki chouldn't help if he chould. the guy was a weeking compared to them. Attacking his fellow Shinigami was the worst. So it was Isane, Hanataro, Renji and the two nurses. They was fileing a report. For awhile Hanataro didn't meet Isane's eyes. Then he saw a piece of paper slid in front of him. He looked up and it was one of the nurses.

"Hey, Yamada-kun." She first one called out to him. "That was really cool what you did back there."

"Yeah, can we have you address?" The second asked.

"No way I was about to ask him." The first one bickered. The was fighting on who was getting his adress first Renji just looked at them, he was already late so he took out his cell phone and called Rukia to tell them another time. But another piece of paper was in front, he looked up and it was Isane.

"I whould like your Adress Yamada-kun." Isnae blushed alittle. THen Hanataro had written down on his adress. Then after the reports was filed. It was already midnight. The two nurses already left for the night. Then Renji left after talking more like yelling on the cell phone. Then it was just Hanataro and Isane.

"Good night, Yamada-kun." Isane bid him farewell.

"Good night, Lieutentant Kotetsu." Hanataro waved. What was this feeling. It was like he didn't want her to leave. What was it? Is he in love with Lieutentant Kotetsu. Well he can't because she is in a different league than he is taller than he was, and she was older than he is. Not to sure about the age. But she wasn't like most Shinigami, she was warm. Warm like Captain Unohana. All he can think about was her silver-purple hair and her kind eyes. Now all he can think about was her...Isane Kotetsu og Division 4.

* * *

Now why does Isane Kotetsu wanted to know about Hanataro Yamada's Adress? read next time as Hanataro comes to term with his feelings.

* * *


	4. The resolve

I don't own Bleach

* * *

At SWA meeting room. Everyone looked at Hanataro in disbelif, how can some one like him help a Division Lieutenant. Then the took a long look at him and laughed. Kiyone left out the room out of embarassment she didn't like the out of all of the people that her sister Isane whould be with some one like Hanataro. Oh boy if word got out Sentaro whould have a field Day with this one. In the room, the women was still trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

Ten minutes... Still trying to compute what's going on.

Twenty minutes...Too long. Then Matsumoto appeared in front of him.

"So did you...kiss her?" Matsumoto asked. Hanataro turned cherry red, but not like Hitsugaya when she kisses him.

He nodded.

"Ok did you go on dates?" Soi Fon asked him.

"N..no.." Hanataro replyed.

"I see." Nanao straighting up her glasses. Then she stood up. "So Yamada-kun, first off. How do you feel about her."

"Yeah, do you love her or something." Soi Fon looked at him. Hanataro took a while to answer. Then he nodded yes.

"Well," Matsumoto clapped her hands. "That's the first step in falling in love. Is to admit that you love a person."

"So when did you become the queen of romances?" Nanao looked at her.

"From Kyoraku." She replyed. Figures she praticly was drinking buddies with him while Hitsugaya and Nanao sat to the side watching them. Then Nemu went to Hanataro and whisper something in his ear. Then Hanataro leapped out of his seat. Everyone looked at the two. Then Nanao went to her.

"What did you say?" She looked at her. Then Nemu went to Nanao. And He eyes widen. It was something that she dared not to repeat to the others. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Nemu strugged her shoulders. Then everyone turned their attention back to Hanataro.

"Well, any who." Nanao straighting up her glasses. "I think that we should help Yamada-kun." Then she tured to Yachiru. "What do you think President?" But Yachiru was asleep. "Well it seems that The President is taking a nap. All in favor." Everyone raised their hands including the sleeping Yachiru.

"Well, it whould be a good excuse to get off of doing paperwork with Hitsugaya."

"Well, I'm for it." Soi Fon raised her hand. "I can get help from Yoruichi-sama."

Again with the Yoruichi carp.

"I'm for it." Nemu said in response. THen Everyone looked at her. "No I will not do anything crazy." She said in the monotone voice.

"Alright, it's settled then." Nanao straighting her glasses, "We The Shinigami Women's Association with help out Hanataro Yamada."

"Right." Everyone else said as the stood up. Hanataro's face was cherry red. A group of women helping a helpless guy like him. Well it's a start to something big.

* * *

I didn't mean to be this short but here. 


	5. Chapter 5

At Fouth Division Headquarters. Isane and Unohana was just finnished with the usual work. Bandaging up half the Shinigami from Division Eleven. So now Isane and Unohana was taking a tea break out on the porch. They was enjoying the gental brezze. It was their usual silence that they both enjoyed.

"Lieutenant," Unohana spoke breaking the silence after she put her cup down.

"Y..yes." Isane replyed. She was startled, then she looked at her Captain

"Tell me," Unohana poured another cup of tea. "How was you day?"

"Besides the emergancy surgery, It's been better." Isane replyed.

"What about Yamada-kun?" She asked sipping her tea. At that moment Isane's heart stopped. Lately her and Hanataro have been together lately after that incident with the drunk from Eleventh Division. Most he's been doing was walking her home and eating lunch together. For some reason she started to have feelings for him. But this info was only a rumor, but it was no suprise that she found out.

"Well he's been doing fine." She replyed.

"I know that he's has been with you since that incident." Unohana spoke.

"Well..It's not what you.." Isane trying to change the subject.

"Tell me." Unohana opened her eyes. "Have he asked you out for a date."

"Captain." Isane's face turned cherry red. In fact they have been hanging out so much no wonder anybody whould think that. "Well no."

"There's a nice spot in the real world that you both might like." Unohana sugested. Then she handed her two vouchers to the human world

"Really?" Isane looked at her. Then she bowed to her captian. "Thank you so much, I'm going to call Hanataro right now." Then she got up and went to her office. At that Unohana smiled as she sipped her tea.

Meanwhile at the SWA meeting. Hanataro burst in only to find Nanao straighting things up. She looked up at him. He was breathless.

"Hanataro what's wrong?" She straighten up her glasses.

"Ko...Ko..tetsu...ju..just asked me out." He stammered. She looked at him suprised. Somebody really asked him out on the date. At that Nanao called an emergancy meeting. In a flash of Shunpo they was there in a heartbeat.

"What's the emergancy?" Soi Fon looked at both Hanataro and Nanao.

"She asked me out and it's two weeks from now." Hanataro replyed. At that every woman in the room fainted. Then they got up.

"So." Nanao got up and straighten up her glasses and keeping her composure. "What do we do now?"

"First off." Matsumoto stood up. Then She went to Hanataro, she looked at him. "We need to change your appearance."

The other nodded in agreement.

"Like your human clothes." Soi Fon pointed out as Yachiru was poking his clothes

"Haircut." Nemu poked at his hair and Hanataro flinced.

"Well, don't forget what to talk about while on the date." Matsumoto sugested.

"Well we can talk about that when we give him a make over." Nanao said. "I think we should take turns on helping Yamada."

"I'll show him to where to get his haircut" Yachiru pitched in.

"I know where's the nice spot to pick out clothes for his gigai." Matsumoto sugested.

"Me and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi can show him how to act and what do say on the date." Soi Fon pitched in and Nemu nodded in agreement

"Then it's settled." Nanao closed the book. "Let's get to work."

Then they left the room. Then Renji was at the corner hiding. He saw the ladies walking out. He was trying to be discret. Then he ran back to Division 6 office to find Byakuya Kuchiki finnishing his reports. Renji rushed in breathless.

"Ok, it seems that they are helping Hanataro with something." Renji said as he sat down. Byakuya got up not changing his stern face and facing the window. The Renji looked at him.

"Captain, whould you mind telling me what's going on and why are you so interested in Yamada?"

Byukuya didn't say anything. Then he turned to Renji.

"Abarai, I need you to follow them." Byakuya ordered him. "find out what they are doing to Yamada. Tell me if there is any trouble."

"Captain Kuchiki, whould you mind telling me what's going on here?" Renji asked as he walked out the door. Then Byakuya looked out the window.

"If I tell you then I have to kill you." Byakuya replyed. Renji was spooked, of corse he didn't mean it but it made Renji run out the room. Then moments later the was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Byakuya said. Then entered Unohana. She welcomed him with a smile. Not even the aristocratic Shinigami can resist her motherly smile, not even the hollows or the Arrancar for that matter.

"Captain Kuchiki you wanted to see me." She said.

"Yes," Byakuya welcomed her. There was tea made for her. "It's regarding the matter of one of you Vice-Captain Isane Kotetsu and 7th seat Hanataro Yamada."

"I see." She knew what was going on from the moment Rikichi came in told her that Byakuya wanted to see her.

Meanwhile at Karakura, Ichigo and Rukia got finnished slaying some hollows and some Arrancars. Then They took a brake. Ichigo slummed over the bed and Rukia went to get something to eat, from Yuzu. While she was gone, Ichigo turned on his television. THen from no where, Renji come throught his window.

"Renji, what the hell?" Ichigo looked at him suprised.

"Ichigo, I hate to say this, but..." He was interupted by Yuzu and Rukia.

"Renji." Rukia looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Rukia-nee-chan, Ichi-Nii-san" Yuzu looked at Renji, 'Who is that?"

"Just a friend." Ichigo nervously replyed. "Why don't you make some tea for him."

"Ok" She left the room. Then they both turned to Renji.

"So what's the hell is going on?" Ichigo looked at him ready to kill him.

"I need your help." Renji looked at his feet. "It's about Hanataro."

"What do you mean?" Rukia looked at him.

"Well, it's too complex to explain here." He said. Then he went to window. "Let's goto to Soul Society."

"Ok." Ichigo then transformed into his Shinigami form and Rukia followed with him. Then they left out the room. At the same time Yuzu looked at lifeless body of her brother.

"not again." She signed then she took his body put on the bed. "Well at least you chould do is tell me that you were leaving."

* * *

Oh sorry for the long wait. i wanted to put Ichigo and Rukia in the story like about chapter 1. But hey thanks for reviews and more to come. I know alot of questions...why whould Byakuya want to know about Hanataro and Isane. Can true love prevail? 


	6. Predate

Note: In my fanfics Hinamori is now over Aizen betrayal and now is seeing a conselor for it (Unohana). Now Matsumoto is kinda helping her for the time being.

At Division 10 office. Hinamori was recording a television show for Matsumoto. Reason why there is a television there was anyone's guess Hitsugaya was doing here work for her as usual. Nothings changed...until.

"Mats..Mat...Matsumoto-San I can't." A mousy voice complained thought the door. Both Hitsugaya and Hinamori looked at the door.

"Yes, you can." The familiar voice from the other side badgered. Then as Hinamori and Hitsugaya went to hear what's going on. Then a redheaded Vice-Captain came barging throught the door knocking both Hitsugaya and Hinamori down and dragging poor Hanataro with her to the desk.

Then Hitsugaya and Hinamori got up and looked around and saw Matsumoto flipping around her little black of addresses.

"Matsumoto what the hell...?!" Hitsugaya looked at her. Then she ran past him.

"No time to talk Captain." Before he chould say anything Matsumoto had already ran out the room before he had a chance to say anything.

"Shiro-chan," Hinamori went to him. Hitsugaya ignoring the nickname. "What was that about?"

"I ask myself that everyday." Hitsugay rubbing his head. Then they went back to what they was doing.

Meanwhile at Sereitei shopping district. Hanataro was being dragged around by Matsumoto. Then they stopped by a fancy clothing store. This store is where people who have the money, time, and the right status to be here. The clothes ranges from classy upper class to causual clothing. Then at the dressing rooms that Matsumoto dragged him to, Hanataro was fitting one of his clothes. So he came out with a gothic attire. Matsumoto looked up.

"Too Gothic."

Then he tried on blue jeans, whited A-shirt, red vest with a matching red hat.

"Too Furiest."

He tried on a white button shirt and black slacks.

"Too Preppy."

Well that went well as they walked out with few or none clothes that matched. As they was leaving Byakuya watched them leave. Then he went to the clothing store that they went to. At the other side of the street, Renji, Ichigo and Rukia was spying on him.

"See what I mean?" Renji looked at his two friends.

"Well, maybe you're looking too much into it." Rukia sugested.

"I don't know Rukia,." Ichigo butted in. "Maybe Renji is onto something for once." Both Rukia and Renji looked at him. Renji almost wanting to kill him, but he is letting it slide. "So, Renji how long has he been acting like this?"

"Even since you left here after the whole Aizen affair." Renji replyed.

"Well, let's see what's going to happen next." Ichigo turned his attention back to the shop as Byakuya left the shop with a package. _Byakuya what are you plaining?_

Meanwhile a the Techology Development Bureau Plant in Seireitei. At the Captains office. Nemu and Soi Fon was with Hanataro. Nemu has a red button wired to Hanataro's chest, while Soi Fon was seated in front of him. A spot light was on him like before.

"Ok, Let's begin." Soi Fon commensed. Then from the backgroud Nemu had turned on the device. Hanataro was shivering, not because of the cold suction of the voltage pads nor the upcoming pain. It was the fact of the two woman that he was with.

"O..ok.." Hanataro stammered. Then a high voltage shock went to him shocking him stupid. THen He looked at them. "Wh...wh...What was that for?"

"Rule number one:" Soi Fon started as he looked at him coldly. "Never stutter. Ever."

"B..But."

ZAPPP!!!!.

"When you are talking to a girl." Soi Fon looking at him not changing her expression on her face. "Always find a common ground."

"Like what?" Hanataro asked hoping that question whouldn't shock him.

"Well let's say she like cats." Soi Fon reddened. "Black cats."

"..But Captian, Vice-Captain isn't fond of cats." Nemu remarked from the background.

"Well." Soi Fon looked at her irratated and looked back at Hanataro, Hanataro gulped. "Let just say she does. You have to listen to her, and make some jokes. Like this: A bee like this cat she have know for years."

"Captian." Nemu butted in. Soi Fon turned angry pink. "This joke is sound more like you and Miss Shihouin."

"Well, Vice Captain Kurotsuchi." Soi Fon looked at her. "Can you come up with one."

At that Nemu went up to her and whisper in Soi Fon's ear. Soi Fon's eyes widen. "You can't say that?! Whre do you get this information from."

Nemu's arms strugged. Then Hanataro looked at them. "Can we get back to me."

ZAPPP!!!.

Smoking Hanataro looked at them. "What was that for?"

Soi Fon looked at Nemu. Then Nemu looked at her pointed to her Captain, Kurotsuchi. He was holding the button.

"I was looking for this." He said. He has been using it on Nemu until he got tired of it. Then he pressed it agian shacking Hanataro. Hanataro screammed in pain.

"I wonder why I got tired of it." Kurotsuchi kept pressing it.

Afterwards Hanataro left the lab. He was sizzling, still jolted. It was enough to light up a house. Then he as he was going back to his dorm. A pink blur flew on top of him.

"Hana-chan," Yachiru looked at him. "I've been looking for you."

"Vice Captian Ku..Kusajishi" Hanataro stammered.

"Have you forgotten?" She looked at him with her puppy eyes.

"What?" Hanataro looked at her trying to figure out what was it that he was suppose to do.

"You were suppose to come to the barber shop with me." Yachiru reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Hanataor queaked. Then to much to his demise Yachiru dragged him to the stop where Ikkaku usually get his shape up. To tell the truth he had nothing to cut even Yamamoto had commend it on this. At the shop. THe stylist was fixing his hair trying to make it seem nice to Isane. The Stylist had made dreds.

"So what do ya think?" Yachiru looked at him.

"Uh..uhhh" Hanataro looked. "It not me."

THen the stylist made an afro. Then he looked at it, the stylist didn't feel right about it. Then He made it back to what it was before.

"Not that pretty." Yachiru pounched on him. The stylist looked at him confused. It was the same thing he had on when he came in. Oh well no use arguing with her. Not the fact she was a kid, not the fact she was a Vice Captain. It was the fact who her captain was.

"So now what.?" Hanataro and her left the shop.

"The spa." Yachiru replyed as she was eating candy. It was the one that Hitsugaya and Matsumoto usually goes to after work..but that was another story. As they reached there they went to a waxing room. Hanataro layed down with no shirt on. He never been to a spa before nor what waxing was. Then a woman purred wax on his chest. It was warm, then she took a sticky paper, placed it on there and ripped it off on him.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Don't worry, Hana-chan" Yachiru looked at him. "Just relax."

"O..Ok." Hanataro looked at her it was worst than the shock treatment at 12th Division. Then the woman started again.

"AHHHH!!!!"

"I know what will help." THen Yachiru hopped on to the woman and whisper into her ear. Then She looked at her. Yachiru was making funny gestures. Then the woman had gotten the idea. Then She turned Hanataro around and lift up the towel covering his rear. Then Hanataro felt the same wax at the very odd place in his body. Then the tape and Ripppp.

Meanwhile at Hueco Mundo, Gin and Tousen was playing ginga. Tousen made his move the ginga tower didn't fall. Then a high pitch scream hade came in. Then the ginga pieces fell down on the table. Gin's face sadden and Tousen's glasses cracked..

"This is highly injustice." Tousen commented.

"Will you stop with the Justice crap." Gin snorted.

Meanwhile back at Seireitei. Hanataro limpped back to his room. He didn't fell like sitting down. He went to his room. his room was fairly neat, and had more room than the others which made everybody else jeoleous. At his bed he saw a package tied nice and neat. He went to it and picked it up. As he opened it he saw a black suit with jacket and matching pants, a ironed dress shirt, and shoes neatly fitted for him. He looked at the note, by the looks of it it was written by a noble or something.

"All you need it this, just be yourself and you'll be fine.

PS: I paid alot of money for this don't screw up."

It was no sigature or anything, just some reservation to a fancy restaurant. Then he went to his cell phone and franticly dailed some numbers.

Meanwhile at Division 10 office. Matsumoto was doing her "work". Hitsugaya had left for a while, Hinamori had to tend to something in her division. Then her phone ranged. She picked it up.

"Hello" The she had a suprised look on her face. "Really...who sent it?...He doesn't know. I'll be right there."

Then as she was running out, she stumbles to Yamamoto who was just passing by. Then She grabbed him by the arms.

"You take over while I'm away." Then She ran off to the emergancy meeting. Yamamoto not too sure what to do. He sat down and eat some dumplings and drank some Sake and dozed off to sleep. Then Kira walking by, he saw Yamamoto sitting down, and Yamamoto saw him. Then Kira ran out and Yamamoto started to do Matsumoto's work to make it seem that he was working.

Meanwhile at the Meeting. The members was surrounding a curtain which Hanataro was in. He was dressing up. Then as soon as he was finnished, he was blushing, because he never dressed up infront of a woman before. He came out and he was dressed in in his atire. He looked different than before.

"Hana-chan looks handsome." Yachiru squeeked.

"Indeed." Nemu chimed in.

"Yamada, You look better than Captain Hitsugaya." Matsumoto hugged him he breast was in his face.

"Ok cut it out." Nanao stepped as she moved Matsumoto to the side. "Ok Now what..Someone has clearly did half of out job for us."

"But who?" Soi Fon looked at the reservation to the restaurant. It was too expensive for a Vice Captian. By the looks of the suit was custom made. Made it to fit Hanataro. But who?

Meanwhile near the Kuchiki Residence. Renji, Ichigo and Rukia had just got back after losing track of Hanataro. They spend the time walking and blaming each other. After they did that they stopped over to Ukitake for ice cream and they went to the Kuchiki residence. There they found Byakuya talking to a shinigami.

"The package was sent sir." The Shinigami said as he bowed to Byakuya.

"Very well thank you." Byakuya said as the Shinigami left. Then the trio had walked up to him.

"Hey Byakuya what was that about?" Ichigo asked as he was licking his icream.

"None of you bussiness." Byakuya scoffed as he went inside the house.

"What was that about?" Ichigo looked at alittle annoyed. Then Renji pulled him to the side.

"Hey you just lucky that he didn't threated to kill you." Renji looked at Ichigo. Note he still eating his icc cream. " that ice cream was good."

"You telling me." Rukia cosigned as she licked he chappy the rabbit ice cream. Meanwhile Byakuya was looking at his picture of his late wife. What is he really planing.

A while later, Hanataro was going to the gate to the human world. He was dressed in his suit. He looked back, the whole SWA was right behind him waving their hands. Then Hanataro mustered up and went throught the gate.

"Well we did our job." Matsumoto said as she was about to leave.

"No Rangi-chan." Yachiru said as she rushed over to Matsumoto who was about to leave. "I already had some gigai ready for us."

"What?" She looked at her.

"Yeah, we going to follow him." Soi Fon said as she was along with the half of the members already in their gigai.

"Yeah we have to make sure he doesn't mess up." Nanao said

"Oh man." Matsumoto rubbing her head.

At the real world, Hanataro was waiting for Isane by a statue. He waited for hours and hours. THe sun was about to go down. He was looking for her as people was passing by. The looked at his watch.

"Yamada-kun" A familiar voice appeared. Then he looked up and there she was. She was in a green blouse, she had on a white sweater on top button up at the top. Her eyes was lovely, she had her silver-purple hair short with a few long strands with beads same as in Soul Society.

"V..V..Vice-Captain Kotetsu." Hanataro stammered. He didn't have the words to discribe her. She was beautiful, she wasn't like the other female shinigami.

"What is it, Yamada-kun?" She looked at him. Her eyes stun him.

"You look pretty." Hanataro blushed. As he put his hand behind his head. Hoping for the worst.

"Thank you Yamada-kun." She smiled. He smile wasn't like Unohana...but it was still loving.

"Sure...Vice.." As Hanataro was about to finish.

"You can call me Isane-chan if you want." She said still smiling.

"Ok K...I mean Isane-chan." Hanataro replyed.

"So where are we off to now?" She asked.

"Uhmm" Hanataro fummbled in his pocket.

This is going to be a long night. At the same time the SWA was watching the whole thing. Is Hanataro going to mess up? Will Tousen and Gin find another game to play? Will Ichigo and his two friends find out what the hell is going on and care about it?

Sorry for the long chapter, but I'm trying to make this funny as possible.


	7. GANJU

Somewhere in Seireitei Kiyone was walking aimlessly. Thinking about her sister and Hanataro. Hanataor out of all people, it bad enough that she was made fun of at the academy because of her hight. Now she has to face the fact of her being with Hanataro. Then as she was walking around, she bumped into Rukia.

"Kiyone?" Rukia looked at her. Then Kiyone returned to reality.

"Oh Rukia," Kiyone brushed herself off. "I didn't see you." Then she looked around and she didn't see Ichigo or Renji. "Where's your friends?"

"Oh Ichigo is caught up with Zaraki and Renji is with Kira and Shūhei." Then Rukia looked at Kiyone. "Hey Kiyone What's worng?"

"Nothing." She brushed off. She was still thinking about Hanataro and Isane. Rukia noticed that Kiyone wasn't acting her usuall self.

"Rukia..."

"What is it?" She looked A Kiyone.

"What whould you do if you don't want someone to get hurt, but at the same time you are afraid that what you do might hurt them in the process?"

"Well," Rukia was trying to think of something to say to that. "Kiyone, I really don't know."

"Oh thanks." She sadly walked away into the night. Rukia's eyes followed her. What's wrong with her? As she was lost in her thoughts. Zaraki came rushing by.

"Hey, Kuchiki," He barked at her. She looked up at the tall wild captain. "Have you seen Ichigo."

"Well not since this morning." Rukia replyed. Without a word of thanks he ran off to find Ichigo. As He left. Rukia (Excamation mark on her head) notice a cardboard box creeping by. She took a closer look and it was Ichigo inside the box.

"Rukia, is he gone?" Ichigo asked from the box.

"Yeah." Rukia looked at Ichigo. " What are you going inside of that box.

"I saw on a video game before." Ichigo got out of the bax. " I think it was called Metal Gear Solid."

BANG!!! 

"Sonabitch!!!"

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo clutched his Zangetsu

"I don't know but it's heading toward us." Rukia clutched hers. Then the ground rumbled. The sound came closer and closer. Then from behind them a figure appeared.

"Hey guys." A familiar voice startled the duo. Rukia and Ichigo looked back and it was Ganju Shiba from the Shiba clan.

"Ganju what the hel?l" Ichigo yelled at him. He almost gave him a heart attack.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"Well I was looking for Hanataro." Ganju replyed. "Have you seen him?"

"No, he wasn't here." Rukia replyed. "I think he left to the human world."

"That's odd." Ganju said as he was rubbing his chin.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, he's been acting funny lately." Ganju replyed. "Like he would just space out. even when we played Monopoly."

(Note: No one alive want to play Monopoly in Shiba residence with Kuukaku and win except Yoruichi..trust me..)

"Oh yeah, what's up with Kuukaku?" Rukai asked him. Then Ganju face turned white.

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied.

"Why not?" Ichigo went to him. "What happend?"

"Well it's that time of the month." He replied. Ichigo didn't want know any more. If she was on her cycle then that means that... He would rather fight Grimmjow and Zaraki at the same time then be at that house. "Also he been talking about someone."

"Who Rukia?" Ichigo looked at Rukia who turning a shade of red.

"Well no." Ganju was rubbing his head. "He said that this person was a Vice-Captain and a bit older than him. He was very discriptive about her."

"Did he say who?" Rukia asked.

"Well all I know that she was in the same Division as him." Ganju replyed.

"You mean Vice-Captain Isane Kotetsu?" Rukia was shocked that Hanataro would be in love..and with Isane out of all people. She thought that he was in love with her. Yeah they talked when she was in prison and even tried to save her life...but she didn't have those type of feelings for him.

"So that's why he went to the human world." Ichigo figure out what happend. "Man, out of all people Hanataro. Well Matsumoto and the others have went to the human world."

"What?!" Rukia looked at him. Then she grabbed Ichigo. "Ichigo come on let's go."

"Why?" Ichigo asked as he was being dragged along.

"Because, if we don't hurry..Hanataro will be in trouble." Rukia replied. Then Renji, a bit tipsy.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked as he was trying to make sense of what's going on.

"Renji, come on." Rukia grabbed him with the other hand.

"Hey!" Renji was being dragged along with Ichigo. He looked at Ichigo.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So what about me?" Ganju tried to follow them. But it was too late. they was already gone leaving poor Ganju behind.

Meanwhile on Earth.

Hanataro and Isane were walking to the restaurant that was reserved for them. The streets was alittle crowded. The restaurant was near the park. Little did they know that the SWA was right behind them hiding in the bushes. Yachiru was wearing a gothic lolita outfit, Soi Fon was wearing a dress shirt with a Matrix like trench coat over it, Nanao is dress in a red track suit, Matsumoto is wearing a sleaveless button shirt with grey pants and Nanao was wearing her normal Shinigami uniform.

"So what's the plan?" Matsumoto who is tipsy before coming here.

"Well first we go in eat up the food and..."

"Let's just play attention to Hanataro and Isane." Nanao interupted her.

"Well we have to sneak in there first." Soi Fon sugested. "We didn't put any bugs on him."

"Ok that's out the way." Nanao looked down.

"Well we can go to the bar." Matsumoto rubbed her chin. "But they won't let Yachiru in."

"You can start by telling what the hell are you doing here." A familiar voice appeared. Then They turned around and saw Rukia, Renji and Ichigo looking at them.

"Uhh...Ichigo I don't think that we should get involved." Renji moved closer to him. They remember the last person that got involved that they had to meet with Nanao's eyes. Spooky.

"Ichigo!" Matsumoto went to him and hugged him. Ichigo trying to break free. "My dear...would you be a gentleman and help us out."

"What?" Ichigo looked at her. She donned her puppy eyes the same eyes that she used on Hitsugaya...

* * *

Shinigami Cup Golden 

At the Shiba Residence. Ganju after the failed attempt to get Hanataro. Damn he was his only hope. He felt that scary reiatsu around the house even her bodygaurd won't go near. Brace up Ganju...you can do this. As he went in to her room. He swallowed his breath. Sweat was beading from his head. He can do this come on Ganju. 

"Sister I didn't get Hanataro like you said." He opened the door and found Kuukaku dressed in a summer kimono with her hair tied on the side similar to Unohana's style. 

"Oh you didn't little brother." Kuukaku wasn;t acting her usual self..she was nice...and it happends once a month..which freaked ganju pretty bad... "Do you want to play?" 


End file.
